alpha and omega
by moonstonelight
Summary: fall in love


It's time to ride the slide\Nand taste the wind. ได้ เวลาเล่นสไลด์เดอร์ \Nและทดสอบความเร็วแล้ว

Updated: .2010 16:24 by peetkung Rating:4

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ได้เวลาเล่นสไลด์เดอร์กันแล้ว/ แนนทดสอบความเร็วลมสิ

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

2 Humphrey, you are totally genius. ฮัม ฟรี นายนี่อัจฉริยะจริงๆ

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:4

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

3 Come on. Let's do it. มา เหอะ เตรียมพร้อม

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:4

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

4 Air wolf! พลัง ฝูงหมาป่า

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:4

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

5 Guys. Guys. เฮ้ เฮ้

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:4

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

6 We're not moving! ไม่ เห็นขยับเลย

Updated: .2011 5:47 by magicnas Rating:4

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ทำไมพวกเราไม่ขยับไป ไหนกันเลยหละ

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

7 This caribou is mine. นี่ กวางน้อยของฉัน

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

8 Agura, I'm not a caribou. I'm your sister! เคท ฉันไม่ได้เป็นกวางน้อยน่ะ ฉันเป็นน้องสาวเธอต่างหาก

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

9 Gotcha. เสร็จ ฉันละ

Updated: .2011 5:47 by magicnas Rating:3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ฉันจับเธอได้ละ

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

10 Omegas don't play like this. โอ เมก้า ไม่เล่นแบบนี้หรอก

Updated: .2011 5:47 by magicnas Rating:3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

โอเมก้า อย่าเล่นแบบนี้สิ

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

11 You can't escape the greatest Alpha ever. เธอ หนีอัลฟ่าผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ไม่พ้นหรอก

Updated: .2011 5:47 by magicnas Rating:3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

เธอไม่ สามารถหลบหนีจากการเป็น อัลฟ่า ที่ยิ่งใหญ่สุดเท่าที่เคยมีมาน่ะ

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

12 Well, I just did. ก็ นี้ไง พ้นแล้ว

Updated: .2011 5:47 by magicnas Rating:3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ได้ ได้ ฉันจะเป็น

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

13 We're going to die! พวก เราจะตายไหม

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

14 Keep it steady! Keep it steady! ให้ มันนิ่งๆไว้ นิ่งๆไว้!

Updated: .2011 5:47 by magicnas Rating:3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

เตรียม พร้อมไว้

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

15 What was I thinking? นี้ ฉันคิดยังไงเนีย?

Updated: .2011 5:47 by magicnas Rating:3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ฉันกำลัง คิดว่า

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

16 That was great! โคตร เจ๋งเลย!

Updated: .2011 5:47 by magicnas Rating:3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

มันต้องเป็นอะไรที่ เจ๋งๆสุดๆ

Updated: .2010 10:52 by arthitboy Rating:2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

17 We are flying today, guys.

Translate:

18 Vert?

19 Agura?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

21 I'm practice-hunting for our lunch. 22 Good, 'cause I'm about to lose mine. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

23 You are? จริง อะ?

. .

Translate:

24 I'll try to swallow it. Agura 26 It's time to go.

Translate:

27 I'm coming, Dad. Where you going? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

29 Spring? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

30 But that's a whole winter away. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

31 I know you're Agura,s friend,vert. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

32 But by next spring,\Nshe will be a trained Alpha, Translate:

33 the future leader of the pack.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Translate:

34 No doubt you'll be a clever Omega.

Learn to keep the peace.

And vert ,

remind us all to have fun

.

But... But...

Alphas and Omegas can't...

How do you say it?

That's our custom. The law of the pack.

Wolf pile!

Silly Omegas.

HeY

Take a left! Thirty degrees! said vert

Salty, give her some sail draft!

I think I taste the wind.

No, just a bug.

Hey, sherman, get ready! Lower the boom!


End file.
